


Frechheit siegt

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Mycroft Holmes und Jim Moriarty haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung und niemand weiß davon.





	Frechheit siegt

An diesen legendären Moment konnte er sich mit der Klarheit erinnern, die nur ein reiner Kristall aufweisen konnte:  
„Und? Glaubt Sherlock es?“  
„Natürlich tut er das! Es war ein perfekter Plan.“  
„Selbstverständlich war er das. Es war schließlich unser gemeinsames Baby …“, erwiderte er selbstbewusst und musterte den anderen Mann neugierig und fasziniert.  
Die blauen Augen waren verhangen und wiesen die unergründliche Tiefe der vollkommenen Begeisterung auf. Ihr anschließender Kuss war intensiv wie die Natur ihrer Beziehung. Und letztlich war es das Siegel auf ihrem teuflischen Vertrag, der für die Ewigkeit galt.

 

„Und, ist dein kleiner Bruder immer noch in gutem Glauben?“, säuselte der Schwarzhaarige heute, am Jahrestag ihres Triumphes, griff dabei nach der schlanken Hand und zog den anderen Mann zu sich herab.  
Mycroft landete seufzend auf dem Sofa und rieb sich müde über die Augen.  
„Wenn er es je herausfindet, sind wir tot. Wir werden so was von tot sein und …“  
Jim beugte sich rüber, umfasste Mycrofts Gesicht und zwang ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Na ja, ich zumindest bin schon tot und dich kann er doch nicht so einfach töten, mein ‚großer Bruder‘. Das wissen wir doch auch. Er hätte die Chance gehabt und hat es nicht getan. Also ist es müßig darüber zu sprechen. Entspann dich ein wenig, Mycroft.“  
Jim hatte sich auf seinen Schoss geschwungen, um ihn unter Zwang zu setzen, wie er es immer tat. Nur dann tat Mycroft Holmes alles für ihn und nur dann war dieser Mann glücklich. Ja, es gab Menschen, die mussten zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Mycroft war so ein Mensch und Jim konnte nichts besser als das. Das hatten beide sofort an jenem Tag bemerkt, als sie sich das erste Mal in der Realität in Sherrinford gegenüber gestanden hatten. Bis dahin hatten sie nur telefoniert, bzw. hatte ihm der große Holmes verschlüsselte Nachrichten durch bedrohlich wirkende Boten überbringen lassen.  
Und dann stand Weihnachten vor der Tür.  
Ein Fest, welches Jim relativ egal war, obwohl es in seiner Familie exzessiv gefeiert wurde. Vielleicht mochte er es deshalb nicht besonders. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er gerade eine kriminelle Karriere hinlegte, die sich gewaschen hatte und deshalb keine Zeit für vorweihnachtliches Tamtam hatte.  
Heute war der 21. Dezember und es war sieben Jahre her, dass Mycroft ihn hatte auf diese geheime Gefängnisinsel bringen lassen, um ihm einen Deal anzubieten, der es in sich hatte.  
Das Beste an diesem Deal war, Jim würde bis auf eine Sache alles bekommen. Er würde Macht, Reichtum und Einfluss bekommen, er würde Mycroft Holmes bekommen und in gewisser Weise auch Sherlock und sein gehorsames Haustier namens John Watson. Jim würde eine Menge Aufregung und Spaß bekommen und auch Genugtuung in jeder Hinsicht.  
Das Einzige, was er nicht bekommen würde, war sein eigenes Leben. Niemals mehr könnte er danach der große Jim Moriarty sein. Er müsste seinen Ruf aufgeben und könnte nur noch über Mittelsmänner an den Strippen ziehen. Der Deal war durchaus sehr vertrackt, mycrofttypisch – würde er inzwischen sagen – und doch hatte er nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit eingewilligt. Aus einem Grund, der absolut erbärmlich und peinlich war. Er hatte sich in jenem Augenblick in Mycroft verliebt, als er dessen Büro in Sherrinford betreten hatte. Sofort, auf der Stelle und unausweichlich. Jim, der bis dahin dachte, gegen Liebe und andere Unannehmlichkeiten gefeit zu sein, verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber er verstand seinen Körper und sein Sehnen instinktiv. Trotzdem bedurfte es Mycrofts ausweichenden Blick. Dessen Augen, die seinen Körper heimlich taxierten, es aber verbergen wollten; seine Gesten, die darin gipfelten, dass er seine schlanken Finger sichtlich gezwungen ruhig hielt; seine dunkle Stimme, die überlegen und blasiert klingen sollte und trotzdem den Unterton der eigenen Überraschung enthielt, der Jim ein wenig hart machte. Wie hätte er diesem Mann nicht verfallen können? Wie hätte er seiner eigenen Sehnsucht widerstehen können?

 

„Punsch?“  
„Ja, sicher. Willst du mich abfüllen, Mycroft?“ Jim hielt ihm sein leeres Glas hin, damit Holmes es erneut auffüllte.  
„Blödsinn.“  
„Du weißt, dass du mich auch so haben kannst. Jederzeit, in jeder Position …“ Wie beabsichtigt, ließen Jims unverblümten Worte den anderen Mann erröten. Er mochte es Holmes so verlegen zu sehen, weil es der echte Mycroft Holmes war. Nicht der Mann, der den größten Einfluss im ganzen Land hatte, nicht der Bruder, der Schuldgefühle hatte und deshalb diesem nervtötenden Sherlock alles durchgehen ließ, nicht der Sohn, der seinen Eltern gegenüber alles verschwieg, was jemals relevant war und nicht der, der seine Schwester trotz allem liebte und alles für sie tun würde.  
„Musst du immer so direkt sein?“  
„Oh ja, weil du es doch so sehr brauchst“, säuselte Jim, nahm das Glas entgegen und entließ ihn nicht aus seinem Blick.  
„Hat er dich wieder in die Baker Street eingeladen?“  
„Leider ja, wie jedes Jahr.“  
„Gehst du hin?“  
„Ich muss, sonst wird Sherlock misstrauisch.“ Jim stellte vorsichtig das Glas weg und begann mit seiner Hand über Mycrofts Oberschenkel zu streichen.  
„Nimm mich mit … Ich langweile mich an Weihnachten immer so sehr ohne dich.“ Regelrecht schockiert sah Mycroft ihn an, während er seine Hand weiter hoch schob, bis er seine Mitte erreichte. Der andere Mann schnappte einmal kurze nach Luft und verdrehte dann die Augen.  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Jimmy?“  
„Na ja, wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen und du willst mich einfach nicht offiziell vorstellen. Das kränkt mich wirklich und …“ Mycroft lachte leise, denn jedes Wort war absurd und furchterregend.  
„Du bist verrückt!“, keuchte Mycroft jäh, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Jim schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er zog Holmes mit sich, der auf ihm zum Liegen kam. Seine Zunge war tief in seinem Mund und es war der Zeitpunkt, den Jim so sehr liebte. Der beherrschte, stets vernünftige und absolut logisch handelnde Mycroft Holmes verlor seine Selbstkontrolle. Ein wenig Punsch, ein paar warme Worte und die Hand am richtigen Ort und Mycroft kapitulierte, weil auch er sich damals sofort in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie beide wussten es in diesen Sekunden auf der Stelle und nur deshalb hatte sich Holmes auf viele seiner Bedingungen eingelassen, die nicht vorgesehen waren.  
Und auch Eurus wusste es. Natürlich wusste sie es und Jim liebte den Schmäh, den sie über ihn ausschüttete. Weil sie recht hatte, weil sie immer recht hatte und doch so unendlich einsam war. Aber man musste ihr wirklich zugute halten, dass sie Sherlock gegenüber niemals etwas erwähnte. Das tat sie, um ihn zu beschützen, wie Mycroft ihm erklärt hatte. Jim glaubte eher, dass es ihr eine perfide und überaus perverse Freude bereitete, alles einfach nur zu wissen.  
Gott, war das eine verrückte Familie, dachte Jim ganz angetan und schob seine Hände unter Mycrofts Hemd und riss es schließlich ungeduldig aus seiner Hose.  
„Muss es immer so enden, Jim?“, murmelte Mycroft heiser an seinem Hals und saugte dann an der Stelle seiner Halsschlagader.  
„Ja, muss es …“, stöhnte Jim entzückt und presste seine Hände unter Mycrofts Hosenbund.  
„Du könntest d … dich … vielleicht sehr hübsch machen, vielleicht funktioniert es so …“, keuchte Mycroft erregt auf seine Lippen, als Jim seine Finger tiefer schob und seine intimste Stelle berührte.  
„Ich bin immer hübsch. Aber für dich würde ich alles tun, mein Liebster“, flüsterte er und betrachtete Mycroft. Es könnte ein amüsierter Wortwechsel sein, doch Jim sah genau den tiefen Ernst in den Augen seines Liebsten. Wenn Mycroft liebte, dann absolut, einmalig und für immer. Das machte den Reiz aus, das machte ihn gewogen und das hatte ihn Dinge tun lassen, die er sich im Leben niemals erträumt hatte. Für diesen Mann hätte er alles getan und irgendwie hatte er das am Ende auch.  
Mycroft richtete sich auf und öffnete sich seine Hose. Er schob sie ein wenig nach unten und legte sich dann wieder zwischen Jims Schenkel, die er bereitwillig für ihn geöffnet hatte.  
Sein harter Schwanz berührte seine Mitte und für einen Moment schloss Jim überwältigt die Augen.  
„Aber … ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich benehmen kannst.“  
„Das kann ich. Ich kann auch ausgezeichnet lügen, wie du gemerkt hast.“  
„Ja, aber es ist der verdammte Sherlock.“  
„Na, wir sind uns doch einig, dass er nur so tut, als wäre er schlau. Mit Offensichtlichkeiten ist er vollkommen überfordert.“ Mycroft gab ein kurzes, verächtliches Lachen auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn dann wieder hart und so fordernd, dass Jim seine Beine um ihn legte, als würde er ihn gefangen nehmen und so lange festhalten, bis er an seinen Lippen verhungert wäre.  
„Du machst mich verrückt …“, raunte er Holmes ins Ohr, als er seine Fingerspitzen fest in sein Fleisch grub. Ihre Liebe war nicht immer zärtlich und sanft, aber sie war immer leidenschaftlich und sie endete immer auf dieselbe Weise.  
Mit dem Tod.  
„Lass mich sterben …“, bettelte Jim nun deshalb auch mit leicht bebender Stimme. Der andere Mann ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er küsste und biss sich ein wenig zu eilig nach unten, packte den Bund seines Slips mit den Zähnen und zog ihn ein wenig nach unten. Schließlich nahm er seine Hände, zog ihn ganz nach unten und drehte Jim gleich mit heißen Händen auf den Bauch.  
Jim hatte ein dickes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Gehorsam und völlig ergeben, öffnete er seine Lenden weit, während er hörte, wie sich Mycroft schnell seine Hose auszog. Ins Bett schafften sie es selten und oft waren sie nicht mal ganz nackt. Geduld war nur bedingt eine Tugend, die ein Holmes nicht unbedingt hatte. Lippen teilten nun seine Spalte und Hände zogen seine Pobacken auseinander. Eine Zunge stieß in seinen runden Muskel, Finger rieben darüber und drangen ein wenig in ihn ein. Wie immer, von seinem eigenen Verlangen überwältigt, schloss Jim die Augen. Seine Ergriffenheit lag weniger ans Mycrofts Technik, sondern an dessen hitziger Leidenschaft und dessen Verlangen, was nur ihn allein betraf. Jim fühlte sich in jenen Minuten unendlich begehrt und geliebt.  
Schließlich drang Mycroft in ihn ein und dann existierten nur noch Lust, Stöhnen und harte Bewegungen. Jim hatte seinen ‚handlosen‘ Orgasmus inzwischen so perfektioniert, dass er ganz lässig sein Gesicht auf die Lehne des Sofas pressen konnte und sich allein auf Mycrofts herrische Bewegungen konzentrieren konnte. Als er seinen Liebsten tiefer und heftiger keuchen hörte, ließ er einfach los. Die, bis dahin zurückgehaltene Lust, flutete seinen Leib, ließ ihn schwindeln und schnell und gierig atmen. Dann sammelte sich alles in seiner Mitte. Ein wenig träge und unter süßen, kleinen Krämpfen, zuckte seine Lust aus ihm heraus. Auch Mycroft stöhnte tief und stieß ihn noch wenige Male fest, bis er seine Hände fest und schmerzhaft in seine Hüften presste. Dann war es vorbei und die Tränen kamen.  
Jim erlaubte sich zu weinen. Es waren weder Tränen des Verlustes, des Zweifels, noch Tränen der Freude. Es waren nur Tränen der Erleichterung, darüber das Richtige getan zu haben. Mycroft nahm ihn in die Arme wie immer und strich ihm trösten über die Haare. Er sagte nichts, doch das war nicht notwendig. Nach so vielen Jahren kannten sie sich einfach, um keine Worte benutzen zu müssen.  
„In Ordnung, wir tun es, Jim“, sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

Am 25. Dezember war es so weit.  
Jim stand allerdings noch immer vor dem Spiegel und wurde einfach nicht fertig.  
„Du bist wunderschön!“, sagte Mycroft zum zigsten Mal. Auch wenn ihm sehr gefiel, was er sah, so würden sie Sherlock nur ungehalten machen, wenn sie zu spät kamen.  
„Nein, noch nicht ganz. Frechheit siegt zwar, Schatz, doch nur, wenn sie absolut perfekt ist!“ Mycroft musste schmunzeln. War er schon perfektionistisch, dann konnte das Jim Moriarty noch toppen. Nur so konnte er überleben und nur deshalb hatte er sich in diesen Verrückten verliebt.  
Mycroft zwang sich zur Ruhe und sagte sich, dass er diesen Anblick genießen sollte. Ja, ihr Plan war dreist und genau deshalb würde er funktionieren. So war es von Anfang an. Doch vielleicht war Sherlock einfach zu übertölpeln, bei John, Lestrade und Molly könnte es schon schwerer werden. Am meisten aber, hatte Mycroft die Befürchtung, dass Mrs Hudson sie durchschauen würde.  
„Nur das Essen, Jim. Nicht mehr …“ Jim drehte sich um und sah ihn schmollend an. Seine dunklen Augen glühten auf diese Weise, die ihn hart und verlangend machten. Seine vollen Lippen waren rot und nun senkte er seine dichten, falschen Wimpern ein wenig herab.  
„Tu das nicht …“, flehte Mycroft ein wenig rau und wandte den Blick von den dunklen Augen ab. Jim kicherte leise und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel, um noch einen Hauch Rouge auf seine Wangen zu tupfen. Mycrofts Blick glitt nach unten zu Jims straffem Hinterteil. Sein Po war auf verwirrende Weise männlich und doch war es kein Mann mehr. Jim Moriarty war kein Mann mehr, eine Frau im Grunde aber auch nicht. Nicht im Inneren. Äußerlich allerdings schon. Die Hormontherapie hatte seine Stimme viel heller und samtener gemacht. Seine Brüste bestanden zu einem Teil aus Silikon und sein Bartwuchs war dank der Hormone fast verschwunden. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden und sein Geschlechtsteil war geschrumpft. Mycroft hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch es war ihm egal. Er liebte diesen Verrückten wie am ersten Tag, egal wie sein Körper aussah. Es war notwendig gewesen, um ihn zu beschützen und am Leben zu erhalten. Und Jim hatte sich darauf eingelassen, weil er war wer er war.  
„Ich liebe dich …“, sagte Mycroft nun spontan. Er kam zu ihm, legte sanft die langen schwarzen Haare zur Seite und küsste liebevoll seinen Nacken. Jim lächelte in ihr Spiegelbild.  
„Ich merke es noch nicht …“, murmelte er dunkel und verführerisch. Gut, sie hatten in etwa noch zehn Minuten. Das reichte aus. Mycroft schob seine heißen Hände unter Jims Kleid und zogen ihm sein Höschen nach unten. Er drückte ihm verspielt den Po entgegen und Mycroft küsste hungrig seine Schultern. Hart war er schon längst und trotzdem versuchte er es hinauszuzögern, weil er es so gern tat.  
„Tick Tack, Tick Tack“, sagte Jim jedoch leise und er verstand. Er öffnete seine Hose, ließ sie einfach nach unten rutschen und drang erbarmungslos in Jim ein, der ihm nun seinen Unterleib begehrlich entgegen hielt. Der Akt war schnell und heftig und Jim erlaubte sich heute keinen Orgasmus. Ein Höhepunkt würde ihn nur weinen lassen und Tränen würden das Makeup zerstören.

Danach richtete sich Jim sein Kleid, kontrollierte sein Makeup und bekam von Mycroft einen ungeduldigen Kuss.  
„Auf ins Gefecht, Liebster!“, flüsterte er auf Jims Lippen. Jim grinste, denn er wusste genau, dass Mycroft selbst eine pathologische Freude daran hatte seinen Wahnsinn auszuleben. So wie er. So, wie ihre Liebe war. So wie sie selbst waren.  
Verrückt.


End file.
